


Queen of the jungle

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruler of her own kingdom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the jungle

Sometimes she wonders whether they realise she is more than a clipboard and a skipper's position. She doesn't just end at the waist, the desk isn't a part of her anatomy.

Then again, if they paid her any mind she'd just get annoyed at the constant intrusion on her days.

She really enjoys the freedom to go about her business undisturbed. Plus, how many other women in the nick can say they get away with scaring even the hardiest of armed bastards.

She's not completely dead from the hips down either, I mean, that Gene Hunt. Guv he may be, hard drinking, beanbag ogling misogynist, definitely. Still, something good enough to have a look at once in a while.

Bless his heart but her Burt was never the manly man. Bit of a drip really. Then again, they say opposites attract and if she'd been saddled with someone more married to his job and his squad room than to her, she'd have put in for a transfer long before he passed.

Some things just seem to fit.

The bonuses involved with near enough running an entire police station single handed, outweigh the down sides.

Not that the Chief would ever admit that she's the one holding all the cards. He likes to sit in his shiny office, in his swivelly chair and lord it over all the mere mortals. He isn't the one who knows exactly where each officer is whilst on duty. He definitely doesn't know what half of them get up to after knocking off time. He'd have heart failure.

It's been a long time since she's seen someone come in and shake up the kingdom.

There's a natural order to things. A natural order that's gone solidly out the window since the new streak of wind DI stumbled in.

Sam Tyler. Hmm. One to watch, that one.

She's never seen DCI Hunt get so riled. She's seen him kick and punch and shout and mould his fists into the shape of whatever toe rag he's got dangling on a hook at the time. But, procedure, doing it by the book, toeing the line. Never.

Oh yes, this one's going to be interesting.

And what's more, she doesn't seem to be the only one noticing.

Annie. Good girl. Head full of clouds and daydreams about getting out of uniform and into their world, but, good girl none the less.

She seems quite taken with Tyler. Not that she blames her. He reminds her more of Burt than any of the other bears in this place. Little more lead in his pencil maybe, but a soft streak in there too.

Only problem is, she thinks Annie might be disappointed in the end.

Something about the way the Guv's eyes dance whenever him and Tyler get into it. She's a woman of the world, even if they only see her as a loud haler with a couple of stripes on her shoulder.

She's got nothing against it, as a rule. I mean she doesn't wanna be walking in on Tyler and the Guv going hammer and tongs against the evidence racks, but as long as it keeps them out from underneath her feet, she doesn't really care.

Bit of a waste mind.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Phyllis watches Gene manhandle another no-neck blagger into the cells and sees Chris throw a daft grin at Sam and tutts to herself.

At least Ray seems immune to Tyler's charms!


End file.
